rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
Throwing Down the Gauntlet
Throwing Down the Gauntlet is the fifth episode of the third season, and the 30th episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot Jane looks for a way for Maura to meet her biological mother, Dr. Hope. Angela gets involved in a political campaign. A nun from Jane and Frankie Jr.'s past returns. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The episode begins with a woman approaching armor. Just then a man, whose face we don’t see, arrives. She knows him and is relieved that he has come. But he pushes her down the stairs. He then wraps her feet in plastic and drags her across the floor…leaving behind a broad trail of blood. Meanwhile, Giovanni is helping Angela in with her support for Tom McGregor and also delivering some equipment for Maura. Jane then realizes that all this is about Hope and Jane tells Maura that it is time to find her. But Maura says that she doesn’t want to. Just then Rizzoli gets a call about the murder in Franklin Park. As they walk towards the crime scene, they discuss Hope and Jane realizes that Maura found her. Maura admits but then that is it; she doesn’t know what to do further. The dead body is in a dumpster and Maura is going dumpster diving. The victim is Celia Jaffe; Vince found her license in her back pocket. The TOD is somewhere after midnight and Celia was dumped soon after. At the office, Maura searches about Hope and finds that she is Dr. Hope Martin. Maura thinks that Hope is highly accomplished and she feels bad about the fact that she herself hasn’t done much with her career. It appears that Hope had a technique that identifies the victims of genocide. Maura is upset that Hope hasn’t made any effort to contact despite being all over the news as Paddy’s daughter. Hope also has another daughter. Jan is getting a little restless as Maura still hasn’t started with Celia’s autopsy. But the best part is that Hope has moved to Boston. Just then Jane receives a call and leaves. Vince tells her that it is Celia’s husband. But when Jane tells him about his wife, he calls out to Celia. A woman enters with a baby in her hands. Jane then interrogates the woman. She tells Jane that her wallet was stolen last week. She tells Jane that whoever stole it sent it back in the mail. Everything was in it except for the driver’s license. So it appears that the victim was hiding from somebody and that person apparently found her. Next, Jane is shocked to see Sister Winifred in the office. Jane is unsuccessful in hiding from her. Winifred is there because she has got a Federal grant for counseling the victims’ families. Jane then get a call and goes to the morgue. She tells Maura about Winifred’s arrival. Maura tells Jane that the victim has died because of a fall and her head being hit on a heavy object. She can also manage to get some prints from her charred hands. It is an experiment based on one of Hope’s articles. Jane suggests that she should call Hope, but Maura wants to do it on her own. Jane tells her to meet Hope as a colleague. Maura finally agrees. Maura decides to call her that moment, but when she hears Hope’s voice, she tosses the phone to Jane. Jane manages t confirm a consult in the next half an hour! Too early! Jane and Maura arrive at the cafeteria and Jane is surprised to see that her mom has brought all her support for Tom to work! Well, Maura wants a coffee with a spoon and not a stirrer. Angie finds it weird and they hear Hope Martin explaining the reason why Maura wants to avoid a coffee stirrer. Maura is nervous on seeing her mother. At work, Maura and Hope discuss a bit about Hope’s past; professional past. She mentions that she was punishing herself and Maura wants to know the reason. Hope says that she had done something stupid when she was 18. It appears that Hope still believes that her baby died on birth and she feels that it was good for her as the child’s father was evil. Meanwhile, Giovanni is lonely and tries to hit on her. But she puts him in his place and he asks for a motherly hug. On the other hand, the mother-daughter team manages to get some excellent prints. Hope is happy and hugs Maura. Maura starts crying and Jane covers up by saying that she gets emotional when they crack open a case. Hope wants to have lunch with Maura. Meanwhile, Frankie wants to get away from Sister Winifred. Frost educates the team that their victim is Emma and she works at the DA’s office. Frost and Frankie go to the DA’s office. They meet Emma’s boss, who tells them that Emma was on a week’s leave for family emergency. She has a brother and they lived together; she was very close to him. They question Emma’s brother. He tells them that she sent him emails everyday and that they could look through his account. Frost later finds out that Emma was sending him emails from the building but not from her office. It is from an unassigned office in the courthouse basement. Jane and Frost go to the office. They find out that Emma was working on a cold case; the disappearance of a 17 year old, ten years ago. Her name is Isabel and her body was discovered recently. Moreover, ten years ago, Emma had reported that Isabel is her friend and she did not show up for a planned sleepover. Frost infers that Emma must have used her job at the DA’s office to get Emma’s autopsy report. Jane finds a note written by Isabel to Emma which suggests that she was going to meet a guy. Maura looks at Isabel’s remains. Emma was asphyxiated. There are injury marks on her left cheek bone, which suggests that she was struck with something hard enough to pierce her skin and injure her bone. Maura then starts crying and tells Jane that Hope felt that it is better that Maura is dead; she feels Hope doesn’t want her. She is never going to let Hope know. Hope arrives. She immediately recognizes that Isabel was dead ten years ago. Vince found some semen traces on the left over of Isabel’s jeans. Frost informs Jane that Emma took a leave of absence to find another job; she had applied as a nanny. They call the head of the agency. She tells them that there was a crisis and they needed immediate replacement. So it appears that they did not do a thorough check on her. The client is Tom McGregor Jr. and his wife. They got an anonymous calling telling them that their previous nanny sold crack cocaine. And hence they had fired her. Frost finds out that the anonymous call came from Emma. How else was she supposed to get that job! They infer that she was trying to connect McGregor to Isabel’s murder. Maura tells Jane that Isabel was given a date rape drug. Next, Frost and Vince go to meet Tom and show him Celia’s (Emma’s) picture. He tells them that they had hired her for their six-year-old; but she left after two days. They then show him Isabel’s picture. But Tom denies recognition. Meanwhile, Maura and Jane confirm that the DNA belonged to Tom McGregor. Maura also finds a piece of steel from a gauntlet. Jane calls Vince and asks him whether he can see an armor in Tom’s house. She tells him that she is sending a warrant and asks him to get the armor to the office. Jane finds that the armor is stained with blood. Frost finds pictures of Dan, Tom’s campaign manager, with the girls. They come up with the theory that Dan introduced Isabel to Tom, who gave her the roofie and then raped her. After the effects started wearing out, Isabel might have tried to get away and he killed her. Emma had lied to the police ten years ago; and now she wanted justice for her dead friend. Possibly she must have figured out that Isabel was struck by a gauntlet and so she landed in Tom’s house. Maura finds arm hair stuck in the gauntlet. Jane advises to run tests on that piece of hair. Jane and Frost arrive at Tom’s house. They tell Tom that Dan already knew those girls and that Dan had given Isabel the date rape drug and then strangled her when he realized that she liked Tom more than him. Then he also drugged Tom. Tom admits that he remembers waking up beside a dead girl and spent his life believing that he killed her. When Emma was getting close, Dan also killed Emma. Dan is arrested and so is Tom for being an accessory after the fact. At the bar, Jane and Maura are amused after they see Winifred reading a book on “desire”. Giovanni walks up to the girls. He is feeling sorry for himself. He says that it would be best if he takes control of things around to bring about some changes. He is thinking of becoming the President! Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli *Brian Goodman as Sean Cavanaugh Guest Cast *Sharon Lawrence as Hope Martin *Matthew Del Negro as Giovanni Gilberti *Jenny O'Hara as Sister Winifred Callahan *Mark Hildreth as Tom MacGregor, Jr. *Jamie Elman as Dan Hargrove *Margaret Easley as Mrs. Dietrich *Lenny Jacobson as Rick Jaffe *Maite Schwartz as Celia Jaffe *Evan Helmuth as Jake Spencer *Melissa Strom as Emma Spencer *Hannah Bontony as Isabelle Dubois *Vanessa Bell Calloway as Assistant District Attorney Quotes "Tidy farts and whiny butts, I can see your underwear!" -Jane to Winifred Callahan Trivia Promos Gallery 3x05-1.jpg 3x05-2.jpg 3x05-3.jpg 3x05-4.jpg 3x05-5.jpg 3x05-6.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes